Another Winchester
by Rhia Mary Winchester
Summary: Instead of it just being Dean and Sam in this story they have a little sister named Kat. She is the perfect mix between the two brothers and is Sam's twin with Sam's brains and Dean's sarcastic replies she balances out both of them. Pairings: K/OC , S/?, D/? . Read to find out.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_  
**_Hey this is my 1st fanfic so please tell me if you really like it. I will try to update at least every week if I don't then I will write a big, long chappie for you guys._**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural no matter how much I do it belongs to Eric Kripke. I only own Kat the OC.**

It was November 2, Sam and Kat's 6 month birthday Mary Winchester was so excited to see 2 of her babies growing up,her other baby was 4 years old and he loved his younger siblings so much. Dean her oldest child came into the room in his pjs to say goodnight to his siblings. "Goodnight Sammy, Goodnight Kat I love you." He said to the twins. John Winchester had come into the room just as Dean said goodnight to them. "Daddy." Dean said enthusiastically to his dad. Mary and John Winchester had just put Dean to bed and Mary told John that she was going to bed too. He said he would be there soon he just wanted to watch a little TV. They went off there seperate ways him to the Family room and her to their bedroom. Little did they know that was the last time John Winchester would see Mary until he himself died. Mary fell asleep quickly as she was really tired. Mary heard the baby monitor go off and asked John to get it she looked next to her and he wasn't there so she just groaned and got up out of bed. She walked into the twins room and saw John's leather jacket and let out a sigh of relief. Then she heard the TV on in the living room and went to go turn it off thinking John forgot to turn it off. What she didn't expect was John to be lying on the recliner asleep. She then realized that that man wasn't John. She ran out of the Family room and up the stairs screaming, " Sammy, Kat." When she reached the room she looked in and looked at the twins to see if they were okay. An ear-splitting scream woke up John Winchester. He got up and ran into the twins room he looked up and there was Mary Winchester on the ceiling with blood on her stomach. "Mary." He screamed. Suddenly, she caught on fire. John Winchester knew just what he had to do. He grabbed the twins and saw Dean in the doorway he told him to grab the twins and get out of here. Dean did as his father told him to he grabbed Sammy and Kat as fast as his 4 year old legs could go. He stood on the grass and waited for his father. John Winchester was grieving for his now dead wife now all he had were his children and he would most definitely take care of them. Though it would be hard to look at Kat though as she looked so much like her mother it hurt. The house finally burst into flames as the Winchester's watched but could do nothing about it. At that moment John Winchester knew he would be going back into hunting and teaching his kids to do the same. And this is their story.  
**_Okay now that I finished can you tell me if it was good I would love to hear your comments so please Review. ~Rhia_**


	2. Chapter 0 Getting the twins

**Chapter 0. Getting the twins**

**_Hey readers, I'm writing this chapter, the 2nd one this week cause I thought you deserved it. Even though I only got 1 review I got a lot of viewers so thank you to all of you. A special thanks to snn7b my only reviewer for reviewing. If you review I will give you a shout out to you for reviewing. Now read the story. _**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural no matter how much I want to I don't it all belongs to Eric Kripke. Except my OC Kat and any other OC's I make up.**

_( 22 years later) _  
**_Dean's POV_**  
Its been a couple of weeks since I've seen Dad. That is not a good thing and neither of the twins are here to help. Now I have to go and get them from college. Well Kat is the closet she is going to Juilliard with a full scholarship. Boy, was Dad proud of my baby sis. Then I'll go get Sam at Stanford who also got a full scholarship. Dad is also proud of him. Well if I can convince either of them to come back and join the hunt. Well for my sake and my Dad's let's hope I can. Now I need to go to my car and make sure I have everything ready to go and get at least one of the twins to come and help me find our Dad. If I get both twins then I guess YATZEE! Well then here I come Kat let's hope I can get you to come and help me find dad. New York here I come.  
_(Lincoln Center Plaza, New York, New York -Juilliard)_  
Yes I'm finally here- Wait I love this song *sings lyrics to Back in Black by ACDC*. Okay Lets get back on track. Well I'll have to wait until night time so I can sneak into her dorm. Well after I find out where she lives. I'm going to go ask some people around here and ask if they know where she is. Okay she is living in Juilliard Apartments on the 3rd floor room 313 ( I just made this up so if they are real I don't own them)and she lives with her boyfriend Jace Edwards. Well you go Kat you finally got yourself a dude.  
_(12:00 AM in Kat's apartment) _  
Okay I'm going to make it into their apartment quite gracefully _*CRASH_ _BANG BOOM*._ Ok that wasn't graceful at all. I'm going to try to sneak around and find her. Suddenly, I'm tackled to the ground with someone straddling me with my arms above my head and a gun to my forehead. I look up and I see my lil sis Kat's face. "Woah easy there kitten you're going to claw my face off." I say. " Dean?" She says. Her face has a look of shock on it. "OMG Dean it's really you." The she bear hugs me almost to the extent where I can't breathe. " Ok I know you missed me Kat but can you let me breathe." I wheeze out. " Sorry Dean we haven't seen or talked to each other in forever." She says all in one breath. " What's going on in here." A male voice joins in our conversation. I look up and I see a man with midnight black hair and sea green eyes who is only wearing boxers." Oh my I totally forgot Dean this is Jace my boyfriend and Jace this is Dean one of my older brothers." Kat says in a hurry. Jace reaches his hand out to me for me to shake. I take his hand and I shake it. I note that he has a fairly strong grip. "Nice to meet you Jace." I get a," You too Dean." In return. I turn to Kat," Kat can I talk to you alone?"I ask. " No, whatever you say you can say in front of Jace." She replies stubbornly." Dad hasn't been home in a few days." I say. " He's just working overtime at the repair shop." She says. " Let me rephrase that, Dad's on a hunting trip and he hasn't been home in a few days." I reply anxiously. " Dean, Jace is a hunter too so you can say anything in front of him about hunting." She says. My jaw drops,"Really?!" I ask/exclaim. "Yes, Dean he's a hunter. Now tell me what happened." I explain the story to her. " Well I guess I can go only if Jace can come along." She replies stubbornly, I know she won't budge. So I say yes to that. Kat and Jace both go and pack and change into clothes that aren't their pjs." Lets go guys." Kat screams. Now we're off to go and try to convince Sammy to come with us.  
_(Stanford University, Stanford, California)_  
Okay so we are now all the way across the country from NY to CA. That was a tiring drive, we had to stop a lot of times just to get here. Now we have to find out where he lives. Kat said that she visits him sometimes during the holidays so she knows where he lives. Apparently he also has a girlfriend named Jessica Moore. Who I heard was very pretty. Good job Sammy you are good at picking the right chicks. We had to wait until later at night till we could go there. Kat says she has a key cause she stays there on a lot of the holidays. However, I said no to that keys are too mainstream. So we were going to climb through the window. Jace was going to stay in the car. And us Winchester's were going to go get our bro Sammy.  
_(12:00 AM in Sam's dorm)_  
Kat used a knife to open up the jam open the window. I fell again with a crash while Kat did a ninja roll inside. " Come on really. How come you can do that but I can't?" I whined to Kat. " I don't know Dean it's probably because you're Dean Winchester." She retorted. Sam then walked into the room with a baseball bat in his hands. He then flipped on the lights and saw Kat and I."Dean, Kat?!" He asked/exclaimed at us. "In the flesh." Kat answered for us. He then bear- hugged both of us. Ok what is up with these twins and bear-hugging. " What are you doing here guys?" He asks " I was getting a beer." I replied. Just then a pretty girl comes out in her pjs. Wow must I say they were wonderful pjs with that Smurf shirt and those short shorts. Damn Sammy knows how to pick 'em. She sees us and says " I'm going to go change, and Oh hey Kat." " I wouldn't dream of it." I say. Kat smacks my arm. Hard. " Ow, sorry." I say. Just like in Kat's apartment I ask, " Sam can I talk to you alone for a second?" " No whatever you say you can say in front of Jess." He replies. "Dad hasn't been home in a few days." I say. His reaction is exactly like Kat's. " He's just working over time at the repair shop." "Let me rephrase that, Dad's on a hunting trip and he hasn't been home in a few days." I say. " Excuse us Jess can you give us a minute?" He asks walks over to me and pulls me outside to talk while Kat stayed inside to talk to Jess. I explain the situation to him. He hesitates before he answers with a " Yes, only it I'm back for my job interview on Monday." In return." Ok." I reply. We go back inside and Kat and Jessica are just chatting. " Come on Kat we've got to go, and Sam pack your bags." I command. "Wait where are you going?" Jess asks. " Don't worry Jess I'll be home for the interview." Sam she can say another word we race out the door. We get to the car and Sam sees Jace. " Who's he?" He asks." My boyfriend,Jace."Kat replies to his question. " Nice to meet you Jace, I'm Sam." He says. Jace says "It's nice to meet Sam." Kat and Jace sit in the back while Sam and I sit in the front. Jericho, California here we come.

**_Please tell me if it was good. Remember I'll give you a shout out if you review so Review!~Rhia_**


	3. AN

_A/N_

**My wonderful readers I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating. I've been so busy with school and everything. With my birthday coming up, etc. So this weekend I'll try to update this story. If I don't u can kick my butt. When I update the chapter I'll delete this. Bye, Rhia**


End file.
